


Own Little Ways

by RedEndz



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Post-Canon, Spoilers, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEndz/pseuds/RedEndz
Summary: Valentine's Day is a day where people would give chocolate or even flowers to their significant other as a way to show their love to one another. Every couple speaks different love language and no couples are the exact same.Akira and Goro have their own ways of showing their love to each other.What about you?





	Own Little Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone! This is my 'chocolate' to all of you. I hope you enjoy this story~
> 
> Tagging? What is that? Is it food? This author does not know how to tag and I hope you forgive me for it.
> 
> Akira is aged 22 while Goro is aged 23 in this story.

Today is a special day; Valentine’s Day.

It’s the day where love is in the air, a day of exchanging gifts and a day of sweet and awkward confessions. People who have a crush would take this time to confess their love while couples would usually spend a pleasant day together. There is no other day more fitting than Valentine’s Day to celebrate ‘love’, it is truly a day of jolliness.

Unfortunately, at University of Tokyo, it’s a day of war. Really, if not for his need to attend classes in the morning, Goro would have locked himself up in his dorm room and refused to come out for the entire day. He even contemplated skipping today’s classes just to avoid the bloodbath that will surely occur in the school. 

It’s not  _his_  fault that he is one of the main causes of the bloodbath – which he desperately tries to ignore. However, it was not easy to be admitted into the University, Goro would not want to bring down his attendance without a good reason.

 _No, Akira, skipping classes to escape my fangirls is not a good reason. Now, let go of me so that I can get to my first class. You should do the same. Also, stop that puppy eyes look; it doesn’t work_ on _me anymore._

Not to toot his own horn, Goro already knows that he is one of the most popular males in the university. The amount of chocolate he received during Valentine’s Day could easily cause jealousy in the entire male cohort. Except for one – his cheeky boyfriend who he doesn’t know whether to love or hate.

Makoto, who is in the same faculty as him is not a force to reckon with either. Normally for Valentine’s Day, you would see females giving chocolates to males, not the other way round – this only happens during White’s Day. However, for Makoto’s case, it is the complete opposite. Every year, numerous males attempted to give their chocolate to Makoto.

Note: Attempted.

Everyone knows that one guy who got sent to the hospital, courtesy of Makoto herself, for being too handsy and pushy. From then on, Makoto would always give her famous death glare at any guys who attempted to give her chocolates during Valentine’s Day. The rest Makoto’s fanboys curse at that one guy and they were all overjoyed at his unlucky hospitalization. Despite that, it does not stop many of the boys from trying their luck. Too bad they did not know she already has a significant other.

However, Goro thinks that guy is actually very lucky he got hospitalized due to Makoto. If not for his hospitalization, the people behind Makoto would 200% make it worse than what Makoto did. Goro included.

You don’t mess with one of the members of the Ex-Phantom Thieves without suffering some consequences.

Speaking of the Phantom Thieves, Goro is pretty sure the person running across the campus with a horde of girls following after him is the leader of said Phantom Thieves. For them to be able to keep up with Akira is admirable, it speaks volume about their determination and Goro applauds them for that. He prays that Akira can survive his ordeal though he probably has no need to worry about the elusive thief. That man is frustrating resourceful and sneaky, he just needs the right timing to get away.

Or maybe he is just enjoying the chase. Goro would not put it past Akira to actually like that, he is weird like that.

 _‘What does that say about you? Someone who likes a weird person like me.’_ Akira asked him once a few years back when Goro actually point out to the man about his weirdness. Till now, Goro refuses to answer Akira despite his persistence. Akira is not the only stubborn one in this relationship.

For a short while, Goro stood right beside the window that overlooks the campus to observe the chase, taking mental note to scold Akira later for blowing kisses to the girls. All types of kisses from Akira belongs to Goro, being Akira’s boyfriend, he believes he has the right to monopolizes Akira’s kisses. The only exceptions are people Akira views as family members.

Goro only continues his way to his class when Akira disappears into one of the building and out of his sight.

Unlike Akira, Goro was never chased by fangirls despite his popularity. However, that’s not because Akira was more popular than him, – Goro is actually the more popular one between the two of them – it’s actually because Goro knows how to talk his way through any difficult situations. However, it’s not like it will deter any of his fangirls from approaching him.

At the very least, he is not in Akira’s position.

When Goro reach his first class that is conducted in a lecture hall, he notices that a spot at the very front of the lecture hall is stacked with boxes and boxes of chocolate. Normally, in a lecture hall, it is free seating, which means you probably will not be able to sit in the same seat for every single lecture. However, for the past few years, Goro had been sitting in the exact same spot for every lecture hall and it’s an unspoken rule that his seat will always be right at the corner at the very first row.

So, yes, he has no doubt that the mountain of chocolates that are in the lecture hall is for him. It has always been this way for the past few years he studied in this exact same school. It’s a shame really, when he has to throw away most of the chocolates, it’s a waste of food but finishing all that chocolates before they go bad is impossible for him, especially when Akira has his own pile to deal with. Someone even kindly places a trolley with two big cardboard boxes near where he sits just for him.

Now, why does the girl not give him their chocolate personally? That is because it’s actually against the rules to personally give him chocolates or any of the more popular students and teachers in the school. It’s to prevent the catastrophe that has occurred during his first year and Akira’s first year. Let’s just say…class was forced to be suspended during Valentine’s Day until the new rule was implemented the next year.

However, rules – according to Akira – are meant to be broken, there are still females who risks being seen by the professors and approaches Goro to give him their chocolate. Goro has no good excuse to refuse them. He can only smile and thank them before adding the chocolate to the pile.

At the very least, his fangirls are a lot more subtle about breaking the rules than Akira’s fangirls. He blames Akira for that.

It’s the same situation for his next and final class of the day, and he is able to fill up his second cardboard box. While he does like sweet food, having this much chocolate will not be healthy for any person at all or even cats, no matter what Morgana says. He swears, both Akira and Morgana are going to be the death of him someday.

At the very least, he is able to get both of the boxes into his dorm room with no problem, even though he has been stopped quite a few times by his fans. All the bouldering that he does all these years paid off. He left the trolley right outside the room, knowing that a staff will put it away sooner or later.

Goro took a shower and changes into a fresh set of clothes, planning to study right after that until Akira comes back during the evening after his classes. There is still some time for him to study before Akira pesters him for affection.  
  
However, it’s only about two hours later that he heard the unlocking of the dorm’s door. Goro snaps his head up at the sound and looks towards the door, hoping that it’s not Akira and Morgana – he doesn’t have much expectation in it.  
   
“We’re back,” Akira announces when he steps into the dorm, not knowing he just causes Goro’s heart to drop in despair.

“Hurry! Chocolates!” Morgana exclaims, tail swinging side to side in excitement and drool coming out from the side of his mouth. 

“Chocolates are bad for cats,” Akira states in a tone that Goro is sure that they have this exact conversation for countless times today.

“I’m not a cat!”

“H-huh? Don’t you have class until 6 pm?” Goro who is at the study table studying stands up in a panic when he realizes that Akira has come back much earlier than expected. Much too early.

“The lecturer for my last class was not there today, wish they give us a heads up beforehand,” Akira closes the dorm door with his hip due to his hands being full with bags of chocolates. He places his gifts by the door and locks it before spinning around to face Goro, “Anyway, can you hel-”

Whatever Akira is about to say is cut off in a hurry when he notices what Goro is wearing. Blinking owlishly at him, Akira questions the reddish-brown haired boy, “Correct me if I’m wrong, but is that my shirt?”

“P-probably?” Goro avoids eye contact with Akira and tugs at ‘his’ grey shirt. It seems the years he spends on learning how to lie and deceive has all gone down the drain at the presence of Akira. It’s nothing new.

"Goro,” Akira said with an overly calm voice that only makes Goro even more nervous.

“Y-yes?” Goro stammers, voice going quieter but Akira’s sharp ears are able to pick it up just fine.

“Is that why you volunteer to be on laundry duty every time?”

“…Probably?”

“Is that why you always prefer to do the laundry right before I come back whenever I had later class than you?”

“Probably…” Goro is basically mumbling at this point, noticing Morgana struggling to climb out of Akira’s bag.

“You are saying probably an awful lot,” Akira reopens the door, zipping his bag open to allow Morgana to jump out from his bag and runs off. Morgana has been with them for years now, he rather not be there for whatever that is going to occur in this very dorm room, he will nag at them later. Much later. Preferably about 24 hours later.

“…” With the cat out of the bag – pun intended – there is no more need for Goro to lie.

With an unreadable expression, Akira took off his shoes before placing them neatly at the entranceway.

“A-A-Akira?” Goro nervously calls out; he has a really bad feeling about the current situation and since a long time ago, he knows that he has to trust his instinct. It had saved him numerous times. He takes a cautious step back.

“Incoming!” Akira leaps into the air out of nowhere with a gleam in his eyes and mouth quirks up into a huge smile. Goro could do nothing to stop the excitable and spontaneous man.

“Wait!” Despite Goro’s objection, he instinctively opens his arms and wraps his arms around Akira when said person collides with him. Due to the combination of Akira’s weight and the accursed gravity, both of them fall to the ground with a loud thump.

Being the one at the bottom, Goro suffers from the fall even if Akira protects the back of his head by wrapping an arm around the back of his head. Goro groans in pain, cursing Akira under his breath when he knows the other person can hear him clearly. He appreciates Akira’s thoughtfulness but he rather Akira not causing the fall in the very first place.

“Akira! Let go of me!” Goro struggles to push Akira away from his body and slaps Akira’s back lightly a couple of times. However, that only makes Akira squeezes him even tighter in response.

“You’re so cute!” Akira snuggles against Goro, not forgetting to plant quick kisses on Goro’s face, “How did I get such a cute boyfriend?”

“I’m not cute!” Goro protests vigorously and attempts to pull his face away from Akira. He is not very successful, particularly when they are literally a few inches away from each other.

“Yes, you are! The most adorable person in the world!” Akira loudly announces, as if he is afraid no one can hear him. In fact, Goro is pretty sure that Akira is trying to let the whole world knows. God, he sure hopes their neighbors will not come knocking on their door, complaining about noise pollution.

When Akira gets like this, it will take some time for him to calm down and Goro can only let him do what he wants until he is completely satisfied. Apparently, Akira gets this affectionate with him because he wants to let Goro feel all the love that he had missed out since he was young until he met Akira about six years ago. As Akira said, and he quote, 'all that you have missed out and much more after that.' Goro sighs in resignation and fully relaxes, letting Akira slumps on him.

Goro lazily rubs Akira’s back and listens halfheartedly to Akira's whispers of honey-coated words. He would love nothing more than to spend an entire day just cuddling with Akira and bask in Akira's shameless show of affection but he would probably die of mortification before the day is over and he would really prefer if they are on a more comfortable surface instead of the cold, hard floor.

The ground is uncomfortable and Akira is currently crushing him right now. He hopes that his boyfriend actually knows that he is not that light and is currently slowly killing Goro right now with his weight. Yes, that’s a thing right now. You can get killed by being crush by your boyfriend. Goro does not recommend anyone from dying that way. It’s not exactly a good way to go.

“Can you let go of me right now?” Goro pleads, albeit knowing Akira will not do what he says.

“Nope! Gonna give you all the love I have,” Akira nuzzles against Goro, sweet nothings are flowing out even faster than before from his mouth just like a river with no sign of stopping. Goro is unable to decipher more than half of what Akira says. This is not the first time he wonders just where Akira is pulling those words out from.

“You don’t have to do that you know,” Goro mumbles, slowing down his hand movements.

“Hmm? Do what?” Akira asks distractedly, content with their position.

“Giving me all of your love right now,” Akira frowns lightly and is about to contradict Goro’s words when Goro gives him a quick peck on the lips to shut him up, “I would rather you continue giving me small doses of love every single day so that it will never run out until the end of time.”

Goro is awarded with a pleasant blush on Akira’s face. It’s not often he got to see this kind of look on Akira, – seeing as how thick-skinned the other man is – you bet that he is going to enjoy every second of it right now. Sadly, Akira chooses to hide his face on Goro’s shoulder and Goro let out a sound of protest at that.

“Ish nit fur…” Akira whispers into Goro’s shoulder.

“I can’t hear you properly if you hide like that, Akira.” Goro runs his hand through Akira’s messy hair, petting and massaging his head every now and then. He swears Akira acts and purrs like a cat whenever Goro does this. In fact, Akira is actually purring right now.

“I said,” Akira lifts his head from Goro’s shoulder and changes his position from being on top of Goro to lying beside the ex-detective, being careful to not disrupt the other’s ministration, “it was unfair of you to suddenly say that, my heart almost burst out, you know.”

“Oh? And it was fair of you to do so?” Goro raises an eyebrow in question, “What about all the times my heart stopped because of you?"

“Geez, you were on a roll today ain’t ya?” Akira grumbles but he angles his head to let Goro massage his more sensitive side.

“I learned them all from you, my love.”

“God, you’re killing me here. You even brought out the pet name?”

Goro smile drops, eyes cast down in anguish, “It won’t be the first time,” Goro's voice wavers in discomfort.

“Huh? First time doing what?” Confusion and concern lace Akira’s words.

“You know… killing you,” Goro mumbles, but Akira is able to hear him as clear as crystal when they are so close together.

Akira furrows his eyebrows, not liking the way Goro still beating himself up after all these years. It pains him to see Goro suffers, and he vows to bring as much happiness to him as possible, making him smile and laugh whenever he can.

“Its’ fine Akira,” Goro presses their foreheads together, eyes warmer than the sun itself. Akira heart pounds painfully against his ribcage as he glazes back, fondness in his very eyes, “As long as you are here, I’m happy.”

“Its’ not just fine Goro, you can’t just brush it off like that.”

“What I did was wrong, nothing can change that and whatever I do will never erase that fact.”

“You were manipulated.”

“That’s not a good excuse to what I did, you already know that Akira.”

“You’ve already served your sentence,” Akira tries to convince, even though he knows it's a lost cause and knows that he is presenting a weak point that Goro will never accept. It doesn't stop him from trying to lessen Goro’s self-blame.

“No matter what I do, it will never be enough. Just because I turn over a new leaf does not mean all the terrible things I did can be excused,” Goro explains, pain visible in his eyes. “Even if the victims are able to forgive me, there is no way I can forgive myself.”

There is nothing more Akira can say, he knows that just by saying a few choice words will never let Goro be free of the guilt that he has been carrying for all these years. After all, this is not the first time they have this kind of conversation and Akira has never win once. On the other hand, it will not do Goro any good if he chooses to let guilt be with him for his whole life. The only thing Akira can do is to stay with him and overcome this hurdle together.

“I may regret what I did last time but the only thing I did not regret is meeting you.” Goro reaches for Akira’s hand that is placed between their bodies and intertwines their hands together, “In fact, it’s the best thing that has ever happen to me.”

“I’m sure you can make many extraordinary memories in the near future.”

“You forgot to input yourself into that equation Akira,” Goro pulls Akira’s cheek as a mini punishment. “ _We_  will make those memories, won’t we?”

“We will, little by little, as long as we are together,” Akira brings their intertwine hands to his lips and place a kiss on the back of Goro’s hand, “and we will stay together till the end of time.”

“Together till the end of time.” Goro echoes, the words are like cotton candy; tooth-rotting sweet and it gives Goro diabetes even though he is the one who said it. Goro’s expression is warm and tender, fills with so much joy, gratitude, and love that Akira can just feel his heart physically breaking at the very sight. He is overwhelmed by surge after surge of emotions.

Akira’s breathing hitches and becomes uneven, the sight of Goro’s face turns blurry without his knowledge. He is dimly aware of the warm tears that left a trail on his cheeks.

Goro gently lifts Akira’s face and wipes the tears away with his thumbs, he gives an affectionate smile – the kind that he reserves for Akira and only Akira – and plants a sweet kiss on Akira’s lips.

“Thank you so much for giving me a place to belong to when nobody else wants me around,” Goro softly whispers, holding Akira’s cheeks lovingly in his hands, "for giving me a reason to live, for allowing me to love you and most importantly, for loving me. I love you, Akira, and I will always be madly infatuated with you."

Chocolate given at Valentine’s Day showed one’s devotion to another. However, they have no need for that, not when they show so much love to one another every single day.

Loving each other in their own little ways.

**Author's Note:**

> You don't need a special occasion as an excuse to show your love to the people around you. You can do it during your everyday life with your own unique ways.
> 
> With that, Happy Valentine's Day everyone and have a great day ahead!


End file.
